


It's Okay (not to be okay)

by AsPoetsSay



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec feels guilty, M/M, Magnus is broken, Magnus needs to rest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsPoetsSay/pseuds/AsPoetsSay
Summary: “Alexander…” susurró con una mirada inundada de amor. “A veces las cosas se rompen… y no hay nada que puedas hacer… y está bien…” dijo mientras lloraba.Basado en el final del 2x12.





	It's Okay (not to be okay)

Alec ingresó en la habitación de Magnus silenciosamente. El brujo se había acostado hace más de una hora y Alec se vio incapaz de dejarlo solo; había en él una sensación de culpa, impotencia y frialdad que le carcomía el cuerpo. Se sentía inservible e incapaz de recomfortar a su amor sin temer romperlo como hacía con absolutamente todo.  
Dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa de luz de Magnus y lo sintió removerse entre las sabanas. Sonrió levemente, feliz de saber que descansaba, feliz de escucharlo emitir algún sonido desde que recuperó su cuerpo. Feliz de verlo allí y darse cuenta de que lo amaba cada día más y que su amor crecía a pasos agitantados, temblaba de solo pensar en lo rápido que se había enamorado de Magnus Bane.  
Abriendo los ojos lentamente, Magnus se quedó en silencio, recostado sobre la almohada, de lado. Su expresión era de estupefacción, su mirada estaba perdida, sus ojos dilatados, sus manos atrapaban las sabanas contra sus dedos y cada tanto cerraba los ojos y los volvía a abrir.  
“Te dejé un té sobre la mesa” susurró Alec, alegrado de simplemente poder hablarle y que este le escuchara.  
“Gracias” dijo Magnus y sus voz desgarrada y debilitada le destrozó el corazón. Antes de cruzar el umbral de la habitación de Magnus, Alec cerró los ojos y dejó caer una lágrima. Suspiró y decidió que tenía que hablarle y enfrentarlo por más que le doliera.  
Delicadamente se metió dentro de la cama de su novio y se apoyó sobre la almohada mirandolo fijamente, sin decir una palabra, simplemente llorando.  
“Magnus, por favor” le pidió con un hilo de voz.  
Magnus sonrió débilmente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.  
“Estoy bien, Alexander” dijo en un suspiro.  
“Magnus, dime qué puedo hacer… Dime cómo arreglar esto” le rogó Alec.  
“No puedes arreglar nada, no es necesario”  
“Magnus… lo que sea”  
“Alexander…” susurró con una mirada inundada de amor. “A veces las cosas se rompen… y no hay nada que puedas hacer… y está bien…” dijo mientras lloraba.  
“No…” dijo Alec mientras sacudía su cabeza negando.  
“Mi cariño, ” dijo acariciandole la mejilla suavemente. “No puedes hacer nada por mí ahora. Hay cosas que no puedes arreglar, no tienes porqué tener que poder arreglarlo todo”  
“Todo lo que necesito es que no me odies” suplicó Alec.  
“Mi bello ángel” se rio Magnus. “No podría hacerlo aunque quisiera”  
“Te amo” susurró Alec.  
Magnus sonrió, pero no respondió. Sin limpiar sus lágrimas volvió a cerrar los ojos y un escalosfrío lo invadió de repente. Iba a ser una larga noche…

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito una hora después de procesar el capítulo. Soy una fan de la serie que nunca leyó los libros, conozco muy poco de Magnus Bane, así que me toca el lugar de Alec. No puedo narrar desde su punto de vista porque, la verdad, lo desconozco, pero este episodio fue muy duro y espero conocer más de él en lo que resta de temporada. Un beso.   
>  // NO ME SPOILEEN EN LOS COMENTARIOS //
> 
> Dejen kudos y comentarios si les gustó.


End file.
